The basic theory and operation of thermoelectric devices has been developed for many years. Presently available thermoelectric devices used for cooling typically include an array of thermocouples that operate in accordance with the Peltier effect. Thermoelectric devices may also be used for heating, power generation, and temperature sensing.
Protecting human beings from intense heat caused by, for example, high ambient temperatures or intense physical activity—is significantly important. The accumulation of internal heat can be performance limiting and even life threatening. Existing body-cooling techniques have been unable to produce effective solutions.